


This Is Just To Honk

by Ruth EJ Booth (RuthEJBooth)



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), WILLIAMS William Carlos - Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthEJBooth/pseuds/Ruth%20EJ%20Booth
Summary: T.H. Dray's 'Delicious Golden Rods' meets William Carlos Williams.





	This Is Just To Honk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delicious Golden Rods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823611) by [T H Dray (thdray)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thdray/pseuds/T%20H%20Dray). 

I have eaten  
the delicious golden rods  
that were in  
the white paper bag  
  
and which  
you were probably  
saving  
for the small human  
  
I ask no forgiveness!  
I am the goose who broke a town!  
And they were delicious  
so crisp and soft and salty  
and so hot


End file.
